seintoseiyafandomcom-20200214-history
Libra Dohko
Dohko is the Libra Gold Saint and one of the twelve strongest Saints in Athena's service. A wise man and survivor of the last Holy War between Hades and Athena, Dohko is the oldest Gold Saint as well as Shiryu's mentor. He was mostly known simply as Roshi. Appearance Dohko originally had the appearance of a little purple man with white hair and beard, often wearing a green cloak and a straw hat. When returning to his original form, Dohko has brown hair, eyebrows and blue eyes. While wearing his Cloth, Dohko wears a faint green outfit. Personality Dohko is a very wise Saint, having survived the previous Holy War, thus having gained a lot of experience which he later teaches Shiryu as he arrives at the Five Old Peaks in order to achieve the Dragon Bronze Cloth. Old master Roshi Hades House of Aries As he recovers his young body again, Dohko reveals that he was bestowed the gift of Mesopethamenos by Athena and thus the 243 years have simply been 243 days to him. As the two Gold Saints clash at full power, the House of Aries is destroyed by the impact and Shiryu is sent flying away from the House shortly after witnessing the "Hya Ku Ryu Ha". Statue of Athena As Athena takes her own life and the Bronze Saints rush after Mu, Aioria and Miro to Hades' castle with their final Cloths, Dohko has a brief reunion with Shion where they discuss Seiya and his friends having been forced into battle once again, before tearfully bidding his friend farewell. He then prepares to go after the Bronze and Gold Saints along with Kanon who has put on his Gemini Cloth. Hades' castle He arrives just as Shiryu, Hyoga and Shun are about to jump down to the underworld after Seiya who went on ahead with Rhadamanthys during their battle. Instructing the Bronze Saints strictly that they will not go with him to the underworld, Shun mentions that they have the mission to deliver Athena's Cloth and Shiryu confronts his master about his words from earlier about dying together. Accepting the Bronze Saints' determination, he instructs them about the 8th sense, believing them able to awaken that Cosmo due to the miracles they already have accomplished earlier, and the four Saints travel to the underworld together. Wall of Grief The Saints are separated however, and Dohko observes the battles between the Saints and the Specters, later arriving at Giudecca to prevent Shaka from sacrificing himself in order to destroy the Wall of Grief as Athena and Hades have passed through to Elysium. As Aioria, Mu and Miro also appear, Dohko mentions that their Gold Cloths are bathed in sunlight and thus can create the light of the sun in order to destroy the wall. As each Gold Saint grab one of the Libra Weapons, they burn their Cosmo but are unsuccesful in destroying the wall, with their weapons being reflected back at them. As Seiya grabs the Libra sword and attempts to inflict at least some damage on the wall, a powerful light suddenly interrupts him and to everyone's surprise, the remaining Gold Cloths arrive and suddenly disassemble themselves. The Gold Saints who died once, have been revived once again and all twelve Gold Saints are gathered at the Wall of Grief. Urging the Bronze Saints ro leave the area, Dohko informs them that they will gather all their Cosmo into Aioros' arrow before launching it at the wall, but the impact will eliminate everyone nearby as the power is to great. As the Bronze Saints leave and bid farewell to the Gold Saints, they launch the final attack and finally destroy the wall, but at the cost of their lives. Cosmo Being a Gold Saint, Dohko is able to move at the speed of light, launching attacks at 300 000 km/s. Like his fellow Gold Saint comrades, his Cosmo has a powerful golden aura. Techniques Rozan Hya Ku Ryu Ha: A much more powerful version of Shiryu's "Sho Ryu Ha". Dohko extends his palms and launch one hundred dragons at his opponent, dealing massive damage. Although the effect of his attack has not been fully seen, it is later witnessed as Shiryu use it against the three Specters Sylphid, Gordon and Queen. Cloth Dohko wears the Libra Gold Cloth, one of the twelve most powerful Cloths which has been bathed in sunlight. It resembles the Libra constellation with the balance form. The Cloth covers most of his body, leaving little unprotected. A unique trait with this Cloth is that it features twelve weapons, each of the weapons being a pair. Unlike his comrades, Dohko does not wear a fabric cape around his shoulders, although fanart and trailers have shown him wearing one. Category:Gold Saints Category:Libra Saints Category:Mentors Category:Deceased Saints Category:Deceased characters